Klaus Von Reinherz
Klaus Von Reinherz (クラウス・V・ラインヘルツ, Kurausu V Rainherutsu) is the leader of Libra & young head of the noble Reinherz family. Appearance Klaus is a large, red haired man with a distinctive under-bite and side-burns. He wears glasses and a white shirt with red tie under a black waistcoat & pants with brown dress-shoes. Personality Known for his gentlemanly composure, honest to a fault nature & unshakable will, he typically conducts himself in a calm, polite manner unless suitably angered, in which case he will lash out with a beast-like level of savagery. Due to his nature, he tends to over-stress himself worrying for the safety of others (particularly Leo) & will often put himself on the line to save them, something Zapp & a JLPD Detective have taken advantage off. An avid botanist & Prosfair player, his office contains several potted plants which, if damaged or otherwise upset, is a sure-fire way to anger him according to Zapp. It is implied during Gilbert's injury that Klaus will not accept tea brewed by anyone else, though he is later shown to be quite adept at brewing it himself. Plot Kekkai Sensou: Bloodline War In Yasuhiro Nightow's original one-shot 'Pilot' for the series, Klaus is a 'Fang Hunter', an agent of the Vatican's 'Jagtkreuz' who hunt hunt down Vampires, referred to in story as 'Blood Breeds'. At some point prior to the story, Klaus, a victim of a vampire attack, was sealed away in a giant stone crucifix, his infection having progressed to level 12 (at 13, he would become a Blood Breed). He is approached by a figure resembling 'Lucky' Abrams, who offers him the chance to turn his life around, though he may die in the attempt. Years later, Klaus confronts Count Urthrchika on the side of a skyscraper, managing to separate him from his hostage, Reina, only for the Count to escape by severing his own finger. After receiving a report from Chain Sumeragi & unintentionally frightening Reina alongside Gilbert, they learn of how she & her friend, Aiko, fell victim to the Count & Klaus comforts her, assuring her that he will defeat the Count before they can become Blood Breeds. Whilst dining with Reina, the Count's finger begins to move, prompting Klaus to order Chain to track the Blood Breed. However, the count somehow manifests inside Reina's blood to mock them & threaten Aiko, only to be crushe by Klaus before he can kill Reina. Learning more of Reina & Aiko's backstory, Klaus vows to save the latter and travels to the Count's hideout with Gilbert, crashing through the wall in their reinforced Rolls Royce. Despite easily outclassing the Count's slaves, the Count himself proves a more difficult foe due to his ability to manipulate blood, taking Reina & Gilbert hostage. The count mocks Klaus' for his inexperience, citing that blood is not only his lifeblood, but also his weapon, only for Klaus to retaliate by using his own Blood as a weapon, injecting it into the Count's body, destroying his cells/curse from within. Come the dawn, as Jagtkreuz are saying their farewells to Reina & Aiko, Klaus assures Reina that they will meet again the next time she is in danger, before granting her request to see him smile. He does so, but as Chain reveals, Klaus' smile is easily his most terrifying expression, as evidenced by Reina's passing out foaming at the mouth from fear. Those Shrouded in Fog. In the official series, Klaus introduces himself to Leo after Zapp brings him to his office, believing him to be their new Member, Johnny Landis. In the manga, he easily fends off an assault from Zapp, comically 'breaking' the man before depositing him in a free spot so as to not disturb his potted plants. Following Chain's outing Leo as an impostor, Klaus bore witness to Femto's unleashing half a Yog-gphot downtown & ordered her & Zapp to prepare, only to immediately shield Leo with his own body when the second gate (attached to a Flea hidden on the Sonic Speed Monkey) opened in his office. Realizing that Leo was able to see the monster in the nanosecond before it attacked, Klaus correctly deduced that Leo possessed the 'Eyes of God' and, after hearing his story, invited him to join Libra. Despite being injured, Klaus' strength of will, and the destruction of his potted plants, allowed him to stand up & crush the JLPD forces sent to 'secure' them with a single attack, allowing Leo & Zapp to track down the monkey & destroy the Gate. In the Manga, he is later seen drinking coffee at the ruins of Vivian's Diner along with an exhausted Chain & Zapp. Follow That Phantom Ghost Wagon. In the anime, Klaus is first seen when Leo visits Libra's office, where he easily fends off an assault from Zapp, comically 'breaking' the man before depositing him on the floor. In the manga, he is first seen in a flashback sometime after Leo's induction to Libra. While Leo initially assumes Klaus' terrifying expression to mean he's angered the man, in truth Klaus was simply worrying himself sick over Leo's well-being to the point that, following his abduction, Stephen suspects their leader is nursing 'A Dozen Ulcers'. After being put at ease, somewhat, by Stephen, they receive word from the Hospital that Zapp's body is absorbing the medical blood transfusions at an unusual rate & realize he must have tagged the Ghost Wagon. Following Chain's directions after Zapp ignites the blood trail, he, Stephen & Gilbert pile into the latter's car to give chase. After a high-speed chase, they finally manage to track the Wagon down & Klaus promptly destroys it to rescue Leo, only for him to be caught up in the attack & hospitalized. Klaus reveals he tried to assign Zapp as Leo's bodyguard but was refused, prompting Stephen to tease him for failing to realize Zapp's true intentions. A Game Between worlds. Klaus is seen at his computer in his office, seemingly hard at work while Stephen & Gilbert discuss Leo's situation & the spread of the drug Angel Scale. Following the news report of an attack on the US President by an Angel Scale user, Klaus is shown with an intense expression, only to reveal he'd been playing Prosfair the entire time. While Zapp & the other Libra Agents are sent out to search for Angel Scale's distributors, Klaus & Gilbert rendezvous with K.K, Klaus voicing his concern for her safety upon learning she was ambushed, much to her pleasure. Together, they make they way deeper into the mist in order to gain the information needed to crack the case. At the Don's church, Klaus is startled by the presence of Chess Grandmaster Ulchelko. Upon realizing that Ulchelko intends to challenge the Don to a Prosfair match, he urges him to reconsider but upon being shot down advises Ulchelko to 'remove checkmate from his strategies', knowing all too-well how strong a player the Don is. When Ulchelko is defeated, Klaus intervenes on his behalf & the Don concedes, provided Klaus 'entertain' him for 90 hours of non-stop Prosfair. During the course of the game, the Don attempts to weaken Klaus' resolve by revealing one of Ulchelko's requests was for Klaus & K.K's deaths, but Klaus's will remains unshaken. After the 90 hours finally pass, an exhausted Klaus is dropped unceremoniously before K.K, who carries him to the surface whilst relaying the location of the drug dealers to Libra. Sometime afterwards, Klaus is shown sitting on the roof, playing Prosfair once more. Bloodline Fever During a Libra Party, Klaus is seen as part of a 'Cabal', chatting amiably with Stephen and several other Libra members. Whilst inquiring as to Leo's wellbeing, the young man unwittingly reveals that he saw the Aura of a Blood Breed Elder in the Subway, putting everyone on edge & forcing Klaus to call in his teacher, Blitz T. Abrams. When Abrams arrives, Klaus is the only one to seemingly welcome him without visible signs of discomfort. After revealing to Abrams that Leo is the possessor of the 'Eyes of God', he accompanies them & Zap to the Beyond station, where Leo reveals the Fog below is packed to the brim with Vampires. Shortly after, Klaus is alerted to the Elder's attack on the subway & dispatches Stephen & K.K to intervene, or at least buy time for him to get there. Armed with the Elder's true name thanks to Leo, he easily dispatches the Elder's servant, Valsh Rozzo Valctovoel Girika, before using Braingrid: Pattern 999 to seal her away. He is last seen carrying K.K out of the subway. Day In, Day Out. Klaus has a very minor role at the end of this tale as one of Leo's vistors during the latter's hospitalization following the mass outbreak of short-term amnesia as a result of his friend Ned's spores. Pandorum Asylum Phapsbody/The Tremorous Blood Hammer. Klaus & Abrams are seen at Wonderland prison, attempting to have Doug Hammer & Deldro Brody released in order to help stop a literal monster truck driven by the latter's former lover. When the Warden refuses, Klaus is forced to fight her in order to convince her to release the pair into his custody. Following the warden's defeat, Klaus & Abrams reunite with Doug & escort him to the surface, where they learn that Leo has been captured by the truck. Devising a plan to stop the truck & save Leo, Claus uses his blood cross shield to make a ramp, allowing Hammer & Brody to destroy the truck with a single blow. He later visits Doug in hospital. E-Den of Master Fighters. Klaus is working in his office while Leo, Stephen & Chain discuss how long it's been since Zapp last tried to challenge him. Moments later, Zapp calls, having apparently been taken hostage, claiming that he'll be killed if Klaus doesn't show up. Despite the suspicions of Leo & the others', Klaus sets off with the boy to rescue Zapp. Arriving at an underground fighting ring, Klaus is forced to face off against several fighters as part of a scam concocted by Zapp to clear his debt to the owner, who challenges Klaus himself after he defeats the reigning Champ. During the fight, Klaus unintentionally destroys the owner's head, revealing him to be a corpse controlled by a Blood Breed. Rather than continue the fight, the Blood Breed applauds Klaus skill before easily tossing him out of the ring & vanishing into thin air. After reuniting with Zapp, an exhausted Klaus, still entirely unaware of any deception on the latter's part, humorously defeats the punk off-screen when he once again tries to get the jump on him. One Butler's Blitzkrieg. Klaus role in the story is, once again, very minor, though some of his & Gilbert's back story is explained in that he is the heir to the Noble Reinherz family & that Gilbert is one of their Combat Butlers who accompanied him to Jerusalem's Lot when he took up the post of Libra's Leader. When it is revealed that Gilbert's assistant & fellow Combat Butler has been kidnapped & his brain extracted, Klaus, naturally, steps forward to rescue him, only to be countered by Gilbert, who points out that doing so would only shame the man. While both Butlers are hospitalized, Leo notes that Klaus is quite capable of caring for himself. Power & Abilities Superhuman Strength & Durability: '''Klaus is easily the strongest member of Libra, able to go toe-to-toe with creatures of Beyond in a bare-knuckle fist fight & even exchange blows with Blood Breeds with little, if any, signs of injury. He is also the only one capable of standing up to Zapp & Zed's Master, hailed as the 'Blood Battle God'. In the original One-shot, this is attributed to his 'Curse' as a Blood Breed victim advancing to level 12, but in the main series no mention of this is made. In the main series, it's attributed to his will to survive & protect others. '''Power of Sealing & Destruction: Zapp & Zed's master, (through Zapp), addresses Klaus as 'The one with the powers of Sealing & Destruction', no doubt referring to his ability to seal away Blood Breed Ancestors in addition to his physical prowess. Superior Intellect: 'Klaus possesses a sharp, deductive mind which allows him to last for over 90 hours, non stop, in a Prosfair match. : Klaus' combat style, allows him to create large, cross-shaped weaponry from his blood to attack, defend & even seal away enemies. The Techniques of this style are announced in German. * '''Pattern 02 - Schort-Sweiser/Shot Welder: '''Used in the Original Oneshot, creates Cross-like shuriken that impale the target, dissolving any Blood Breed on contact. * : Similar to Schort Sweiser, it creates larger Cross-Shurikens & is capable of taking down the armored JLPD officers with ease despite being surrounded, implying it is designed for multiple opponents. This is called '''Form 11 - Wirbelsturm in the FUNimation dub. * Pattern 13 - Finger Greed: 'Used in the Original One-Shot, a series of blows that cause glowing crosses to appear on the target's bodies, burning them from the inside. * : This technique can summon a cross-like shield. * : Self explanatory. A large blood cross used to crush and/or overpower enemies. * The technique used to seal away Blood Breed Elders by invoking their true name, sealing them in a small crimson crucifix from which there is no escape. Trivia *In the manga official translation, his last name is spelled "Reinhertz" *In the manga chapter of "One Butler's Blitzkrieg" it's said that Klaus is the third son of the Reinherz household, implying Klaus has two older brothers. *Klaus's age was revealed in the Kekkai Sensen radio broadcast, to be 28 years old. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Libra